<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A través del héroe by ArchiveofNayla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175324">A través del héroe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofNayla/pseuds/ArchiveofNayla'>ArchiveofNayla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cataclysm, Drama, Gen, Link centric, Mental Link, Non happy, Short One Shot, reflections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofNayla/pseuds/ArchiveofNayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente lo llama héroe, pero él se siente como alguien más.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A través del héroe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieBlues/gifts">ValerieBlues</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes ocupados en esta historia no me pertenecen. La creación de este fanfic es una comisión pagada por ValerieBlues. No se permite la publicación en otro foro u otra plataforma.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La gente hablaba de héroes, de antiguos campeones, de grandes soldados que dieron la vida cien años atrás. Decían que ellos inspiraron a las próximas generaciones a ser valientes y entregadas; afirmaban que el domador de la afamada «espada que doblega la oscuridad» era la última esperanza para Hyrule.</p>
<p>Eso lo convertía a él, a Link, en el único responsable del futuro de un mundo el cual apenas recordaba. Un mundo que, según le dijeron, debía amar por sobre todas las cosas. Su trabajo como héroe era salvar a un puñado de gente que nunca conoció, que debía ayudar porque ése era su deber. No era que él exigiera un pago por eso; ya tenía una casa propia y un terreno en el que podía sembrar su propia comida... Pero algo en todo eso se sentía vacío.</p>
<p>Día y noche viajaba por todos los rincones de Hyrule para conocer lo que se supone debía resguardar, para buscar un rincón que lo ayudara a recordar algo, algo que le diera sentido a su viaje. Impa y Sidon le hablaron sobre las «amistades» que solía tener con los otros campeones; le daban a entender que la princesa y esos chicos eran cercanos a él. Y, no sólo eso, sino que sus espíritus, los de Mipha, Rivalli, Urbosa y Daruk, le hablaron como si fueran compañeros, amigos a veces.</p>
<p>Él entendía, entonces, que cien años atrás pasó bastante tiempo a su lado; ya fuera entrenando, conversando o demás. Por lo que Sidón decía, eran sus amigos. Incluso con la princesa Zelda, quien solía ser petulante, podía encontrar en su memoria algunos momentos agradables con ella... Pero ahora ¿qué hacía con esos recuerdos si actualmente se encontraba solo alrededor de una fogata en la montaña? Todos esos amigos que tuvo, y que seguramente fueron más que sólo los campeones de Hyrule, ahora no despertaban un real sentimiento en él.</p>
<p>Estaba solo. Aunque pudiese platicar con Apaya o Sidon, e incluso a veces con Terry, lo cierto era que no podía sentir la misma empatía que seguramente sintió cien años atrás. Apaya no dejaba de hablarle del cataclismo y Sidon no lograba evitar la mención de su hermana cada que conversaba con Link. Lo entendía: existía una relación directa entre lo ocurrido cien años atrás y él; pero... A veces sólo quería hablar de lo diferente que sabía un platillo si se le ponía un par de bellotas molidas.</p>
<p>Link era, por definición, el héroe de Hyrule. Siempre había sido así. No podía cambiar la historia; no había forma de que pudiera ser «Link, el dueño de una casita en el campo» o «Link, el que amaba las brochetas de carne tanto como las brochetas de mariscos». Para el mundo, él siempre sería el héroe de Hyrule, el que debía sostener firmemente la Espada Maestra para acabar con Ganon. Era su deber; lo que deseara además de eso estaba de más.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, cuando se cansaba de todo eso, cuando sentía que la presión sobre sus hombros lo obligaría a rendirse, se entregaba al mundano deseo de fantasear. Cuando Kilton le habló sobre las máscaras que despistarían a los monstruos con los que regularmente peleaban, lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que éstos se confundirían y lo creerían parte de la manada.</p>
<p>Así, colocarse la máscara de los bokoblin era una de sus actividades favoritas para sentirse dentro de un círculo de amigos. Él sabía que esas criaturas robaban y lastimaban a los hylianos, sabía que eran soldados del mal y que debía deshacerse de ellos; pero también sabía que entre ellos existía el compañerismo y la amistad. Aun esas criaturas tan escalofriantes sentían más de lo que él por sus iguales.</p>
<p>Fuera como fuera la vida que tuvo un siglo atrás, ya no podría recuperarla. Pues incluso con sus recuerdos recuperados y la historia del cataclismo en la memoria, no podía dejar de pensar que lo que Impa y Zelda le decían acerca de salvar Hyrule era meramente porque se trataba de su deber.</p>
<p>Mas aun con todo eso, no podía simplemente tirar la espada y esperar a que todo se solucionara mágicamente. Era cierto que a veces se distraía buscando las semillas kolog o deslizándose sobre sus escudos, pero cada noche, antes de dormir, miraba hacia la dirección del castillo. Detestaba ver toda esa aura púrpura alrededor del castillo; le molestaba a sobremanera ver a esa criatura merodeando por ahí. Era su deber acabar con todo eso; pero, debía reconocerlo, también era su instinto el que lo llevaba a prepararse para acabar, de una vez por todas, con esa cosa.</p>
<p>No recuperaría jamás las cosas que tuvo cuando sus amigos vivían, era cierto; pero al menos podría terminar con aquello por lo que todos ellos lucharon en vida. Ahora no sentía lo mismo que antes y jamás vería a Hyrule como lo hizo años atrás; mas no podría simplemente tirar todos esos sentimientos que una vez lo impulsaron a no dejarse vencer aun con su cuerpo hecho pedazos.</p>
<p>Porque no había otra verdad. Él no era más ese Link que Impa o Zelda conocieron; él no entendía qué era eso de que su padre fue un caballero o de que debía arrodillarse frente al rey cada vez que lo viera. Él sólo era el muchachito que despertó un día y supo que no era una simple casualidad que él hubiese sobrevivido al cataclismo. Era el mismo muchachito que disfrutaba la cocina y guardaba cada receta que encontraba en los ranchos o en las tiendas; y también era el mismo que gustaba de jugar a las atrapadas con una niña sheikah. Era el mismo que se enfrentaba a cuatro centaleones por día para fortalecer sus reflejos y era el mismo que se reía por debajo de la máscara cuando visitaba a los bokoblins en su estado natural.</p>
<p>Él era un héroe por título y por historia; eso lo sabía muy bien. Pero ahora lo entendía... él era mucho más que un simple nombre de héroe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!:</p>
<p>Gracias por leer este fanfic, ojalá les haya gustado. Recuerden que si quieren alguna comisión de Zelda o de algún otro fandom, pueden enviarme un mensaje y con gusto lo hablaremos. Desafortunadamente, mis conocimientos sobre otra saga de videojuegos son nulos; pero conozco muy bien otros fandoms. </p>
<p>Saludos.</p>
<p>Nayla.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>